Waiting, hollow
by RebbieChan
Summary: AU. A long dead man from Amon's past comes back to haunt him. the truth of his return is a deadly request that sends Amon and his students wondering who they can trust into a war no one wants to fight.
1. 100 year anniversary

**Waiting, Hollow**

**Chapter one: One Hundred Year Anniversary**

Black smoke billowed up into the clear blue sky as a steamer slowly chugged its way south. Men's voices could be heard calling out to one another in excitement; finally they were nearing land. Many hadn't seen land in months and everyone began cheering, running to the bow to get a better view. Everyone but one young boy.

This boy leaned over the edge of the ship, gazing into the water below. He appeared to be about fifteen though he had a calm and quiet demeanor.

The boy made his way off the steamer once it landed and found a nearby train station. He took the train as far as it would go towards his destination and walked the rest of the way. A few others came with him, soon more joined until he was traveling in a large group. Some of the boys chatted excitedly.

"Does anybody know what to do once we get there?" one asked.

"All I know is that there is some sort of test to see if we're good enough." another replied.

"I know I'm good enough!"

"This is the only thing I could see myself doing, I hope I'm chosen."

Everyone felt that way, everyone had a reason and a story. These boys were off to be educated in the ways of witch hunting at the newest academy, Witch Hunter's Academy Australia. The WHAA, codenamed Waiting Hollow Academy Australia, was the largest academy for training hunters in the eastern hemisphere. The group traveled through dusty fields, a very different climate and terrain than most of the 'recruits' were used to.

"I think I see something!" a boy at the front of the pack called.

A large wooden building loomed in the distance. It must have been a few thousand feet wide and back and was built on the edge of a cliff on two sides. Hundreds of tents surrounded the building.

"Welcome fellow recruits!" A group of cheery boys called from just outside the masses of tents. "How lame, they won't let us in until it is the deadline, but that is still two days away." More boys began to peek out of the tents.

The boys in the tents and the boys in the field rushed each other, instantly becoming friends. But still the lonely boy stood before the tents, not interacting with the others.

In the crowd across he spotted another boy just like him, not interacting or acknowledging anyone. The other stared back. All around them boys looked full of hope, these two shared the look of apprehension, fear and dread.

"What is your name recruit?" The boy in the tents asked. "I'm Van." He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He had a more pointed face and he was shorter and skinnier than the other boys yet still muscular.

"I'm Amon." The boy in the field answered. He was the opposite of the other boy. Dark hair and eyes, firm jaw line, and tall.

The two walked silently towards a weary looking tree that seemed lucky to have survived this long and sat at it's base. "I can tell that we are much different than them." Van started, jerking a thumb towards the tents. "I bet a witch killed someone in their families or something of that nature."

"The witch was my mother, she was a shape shifter of sorts." Amon spoke solemnly.

"Ah, for me it was my Father. He could crush things with his mind." Van sighed. "You know, if we are not accepted into this academy we will eventually be hunted ourselves."

"It is not fair that we should suffer because of who our parents were." Amon growled.

"Since we're in the same boat, why not let us be friends?" Van asked holding out his hand.

Amon smiled and shook Van's hand. "Yes, lets."

-------------------

"Aaal righ', mates! Who thinks there ready to become a hunter-in-training?" Everyone cheered upon hearing the man speak. They stood in a barn-like building separated from the rest of the school's campus. The small one roomed building couldn't hold all of the boys and many hung around outside the large glassless windows. The man who spoke stood in the center of the room. "As you all know, to be registered and accepted as a student here you need to pass a test. Here we will see how well you do battle!" He thrust his blade upwards and the crowd cheered. He scanned the crowd and stopped at Amon and Van who leaned into the room from one of the windows. He jabbed his sword in their direction. "You two! Come to the center!"

The two jumped into the room and stood in front of the man. "Here are the rules; just don't kill your opponent, or us spectators!" He drew himself away from the center. "Now fight!"

"Are you ready Amon?" Van smirked, pulling his sword from it's sheath. Amon place his hand on his own sword hilt and bent his knees into a defensive stance in answer.

Van charged forward, the hilt at his eye level and the blade parallel to the ground.

Amon crouched beneath the blade and swiped upwards, knocking Van's sword from his grip. He knocked his knee into Van's stomach and the smaller boy fell onto his back finding Amon's blade at his neck. In one single movement Amon had defeated Van.

"Match over!"

--------------------

Year after year, Van desperately continued trying to join Amon at the academy. Every time he failed. After Amon's five years of training in Australia, he was sent back to Japan for two years, for another two years he served in a guild in Great Britain and that was when he found Van again.

"Amon, you look sad." One of his partners commented as they boarded a train.

"It's this witch we're hunting…" Amon stared down at the profile he held. "I know this man."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of the hunt." His partner warned. "Do you remember what happened the last time one of us had a connection with a witch?"

Amon stared down at the photo. "I know-"

"Just promise me you won't let one of us die because of a witch!" Amon saw genuine fear in the man's eyes and promised him.

The two of them departed the train at a stop out in the countryside, slowly it started to rain. They came to a small house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?!" came a hysterical voice on the other side of the door. Even though it had been years, Amon recognized Van's voice.

"Edmund and Amon of the Shepard's Guild." answered Amon's partner.

From the other side of the door they heard the man scream. Suddenly he grew quiet. "I know a man named Amon. He was my only friend…" Van's voice shook.

"I'm here." Amon said.

Van screamed again. "No! No! Amon wouldn't come after me!"

"I'm going in." Edmund held his blade close and pushed hard on the door until it gave way and shattered in the empty entryway. The two started into the room. Edmund spotted an open back door and ran out, Amon on his heels.

Out in the open field was Van. He stood facing them with his back to a well. "Amon…so it is you." He turned his gaze to Edmund. "Get out of my sight. This has nothing to do with you." He turned back to Amon and began laughing. "This is fight between brothers!" A wave of water began shooting out of the well.

Amon grimaced upon hearing the man's words, they had only known each other for two days but they shared the connection of being seeds and that bond was very strong. "Please Van, you knew that this would happen one day."

"Don't speak to him Amon!" Edmund yelled. He charged at Van and swung his blade. "Just fight!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Van shouted at Edmund. The column of water shot out and sent his blade flying backwards. It wrapped itself around Edmund, squeezing him in midair. "Don't talk to him as if you know him!"

"Stop it Van!" Amon cried. "You can't kill him!" He ran and tackled the blond man. The water released its grip on Edmund and he splashed to the ground.

Van glared up at Amon. "He tried to kill me!" Soon he was sobbing. "It's not my fault they tried to murder me…"

"When your powers were discovered?" Amon asked, releasing Van. "The ones who were killed tried to kill you?"

"Don't listen to him!" Edmund cried. He shakily rose to his feet and gasped for air. "He is a witch!"

Van glared at Edmund. "You would never understand what its like, you are not like us."

"What are you saying, Amon is no witch!"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of!" Van rose to his feet and started towards the other man. Water formed into midair pools all around him.

"Van!" Amon warned, also leaping to feet, and unsheathed his sword.

The water wrapped around Edmund's throat. "Kill him now!" Edmund gasped, twitching in search of air.

"Van, please!" Amon cried. "Don't make me do this!" Edmund's face showed with the realization that Amon wouldn't save him. He cried out his last breaths and slumped forward. His limp body feel to the ground with a wet thud. Amon took a step backwards, fear settling in.

Van feel to his knees and put his head in his hands. "Look what he made me do…"

Amon looked from the dead body on the ground to Van to his sword in his own hand. His grip tightened. Amon started toward his sobbing friend and raised the blade. Just as he swung Van turned and stopped the swipe with a sheet of water.

"You are my brother, you can't do this to me." Amon struck and again Van stopped the attack. "Amon." The sound of metal hitting water. "Please." Again, again and again.

"I can't take this." Amon whispered. "This needs to end." He reached into his pocket and took out a cross-shaped vile of green liquid. On the hilt of his sword there was a crest the same shape and size as the vile. He placed the vile in its place and soon the blade glowed green to the beat of his heart. Amon raised his blade once more. This time, when he drew it down and Van blanketed it in water, the water couldn't push it back, the water was forced away from the blade as it made its mark down Van's chest.

The blade blinked rapidly as Van fell backwards in defeat. He gasped in pain but could no longer cry out. The blade blinked faster. Amon staggered away from Van's dying body and clutched his chest. The blade stopped blinking, now it stayed green glow. Amon coughed and feel to his knees. "Why…? This isn't supposed to happen…" Darkness overtook him and his body hit the ground, unconscious.

-------------------

Amon sat up straight and gasped for air. He quickly glanced around his bedroom. _Just a dream. _Amon placed his head in his hands. _Not Van again. _Then it hit him. _It's been exactly one hundred years since that day. _

For some reason, Amon's body hadn't aged ever since Van died. He didn't know why, nor did he care all that much. With his existence came many witches deaths.

A knock came from his door. "Mr. Amon, are you awake?" It was the timid voice Amon woke to every morning as of five years. Not all that long for someone who was one hundred and twenty five. "Mr. Amon?"

"I'm coming." He growled, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head. He put on a large black cloak and reached for his belt where the still glowing blade and a pistol hung from. Amon swung the door open. "What are we doing today, Michael." It wasn't a question, more like an order.

"Uh, yes Amon, sir…" He glanced down at his clipboard. "It seems the headmaster is meeting with our benefactor this morning." Michael flicked his eyes nervously at the older man. "Is something wrong?"

Amon sighed. "How long has it been since I returned to Australia?"

Michael was confused by the sudden question. "Well you know that the records are off…"

"Just tell me." He demanded.

"S-sixty years." Michael answered, surprised about the way he was acting. "But your only twenty something so we both know that's not possible."

"Right." Amon muttered. "Sixty years…" He started down the hallway. "Where is the headmaster now? Michael?"

Michael stared quizzically at the man, there was something odd about him. He shook off the strange feeling and followed him down the hall.

----------------

"My my, Amon! Why the long face?" A man in his late forties, early fifties chuckled. He was old enough that all the hair left on his head was gray, despite that he had very few wrinkles. The man had the shape of a ball with legs, though he wore a slimming black suit.

"I don't know what you mean, headmaster." Amon said roughly as demanding the man not to press further.

"Hmm." The headmaster changed subjects, fiddling with his bowtie. "I'll be meeting the young miss Kate Mathews this morning-How does this look?" He turned to Michael.

"Very nice sir."

"This morning to discuss…uh, finances." The man finished. He gave Amon a knowing look and added. "No one will interrupt this meeting by any circumstances unless I call for your presence."

"Yes, headmaster, sir." Amon had heard this speech hundreds of times. Quite frankly he thought there was no reason to go to all this trouble, just about everyone knew what kind of 'meeting' he would be having with their benefactress. Everyone, that is, except the headmaster's wife.

"Right. I can always count on you, Amon." The headmaster, finally satisfied with his look, waved his hand and started out the door.

"Oh, Mr. Headmaster, what do you suppose I do?" Michael asked before Amon and the headmaster left the room.

"How about you follow Amon around in whatever he does while I'm busy. Patrol the place and whatnot." He left the room quickly, leaving an exasperated Michael in his wake.

---------------

Kate Mathews was a very beautiful woman, even in her age. She had bleach blond hair that curled at her shoulders, bright green eyes full of energy, curves that would make any woman jealous, and zero wrinkles. No one would guess that she was over forty, no one would guess that she was over thirty five for that matter.

Amon watched silently as once again the great man that was the headmaster simply melted at the feet of that woman. The very existence of man had one weakness; women. He thought that it was foolish to believe that love existed, people just wanted beauty to be considered theirs and nothing more. Amon left the two to their 'fanatical meeting' and roamed the grounds.

"You know that you don't actually have to follow me around, Michael." Amon said to the teen.

"That's alright, I have nothing to do anyway." Boy, that kid was a genius but he somehow couldn't figure out how to take a hint.

They passed by the academy's cafeteria and stopped for breakfast. A woman walked up to them. "Michael, I need your help. I can't get through to some of my students, it's that girl again."

"Ms. Karasuma? But your craft works straight into the mind, you can't possibly be having troubles." Michael then added playfully. "You're the master interrogator!"

"But she guards against me!" Karasuma sounded exasperated. "Michael, the students like and trust you."

"Ok, ok! I'll come with you." Michael followed the professor down the hall and out of sight.

Happy to be alone, Amon decided to wander the grounds. His thoughts took him back to the dream from that morning. Today was the hundredth anniversary of that day, it gave him an uneasy feeling. The dream came more often then usual now. Why? It worried him, it felt as if something was going to happen, but what? Van had died, he was sure of it. Amon left his thoughts there, he wouldn't let this paranoia bother him.

Amon walked out the front gates. This building hadn't changed once since he first came here. He scanned the dusty horizon, looking for any signs of danger despite himself.

"Mr. Amon!" A woman called to him from behind. He turned to see the headmaster's wife waving to him from just inside the gates. Her name was Amber Burmy, she was no where near as much of a looker as Ms. Mathews but she still had a certain quality of beauty. She wasn't as slight or curvy as the other woman, but she had a nice figure. Her hair was short brown and her eyes were a less shinny shade of green. In comparison, She was the shy nerdy girl and Mathews was the outgoing popular girl.

"Ah, Mrs. Burmy, what are you up to way out here?" Amon greeted politely. He started back towards the gates. His gaze fell on the farm that was laid out next to it. Horses trapped around in the field. A few cars sat between the two buildings.

"I'm simply wandering." Mrs. Burmy replied. "Why, you look troubled, what could be wrong?" She asked, noticing Amon's uneasiness.

"Nothing."

"That can't be, you look so jumpy." Amon shrugged and opened the gate to return to his room. "Who could that be?" Mrs. Burmy continued to stare out the gates.

"What?" Amon turned and saw just what he feared. Jeeps pounded towards them in the distance, kicking up a screen of dirt and dust. The only way people came here peacefully was if they walked. "Follow me." He directed and ran off into the building. He sounded the alarms as he went.

Once the alarms began blaring, chaos ensued. The students were on free period, scattered about the campus and having to teachers to guide them. Many ran around, trying to find out what to do, though a large group of students kept at their everyday business as if it were a drill. Amon found the loudspeaker system control room and calmly gave directions. "We are under attack. All year fours and up report to the cafeteria, you are to assemble to defend long enough for the rest escapes then make your escape. Years three and under report to your next period class and with them make your way out."

There was an underground path down and out into the canyon below the school, that was where they would go. Amon and Mrs. Burmy soon reached the room where the headmaster and the benefactress resided. Already hearing the alarm and announcements, the two hurried out when Amon called.

"Are you positive it's an attack?" The headmaster asked. A large explosion sounded and smoke could be seen rising from the front gates. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before they had the chance to move, a jet zoomed overhead and bombed the cafeteria and landed in front of them. A man in a tan military uniform rose up from the cockpit. His uniform was covered in medals and it bore a red symbol with a white circle and a black swastika on his left arm. "Well, well, well." He smiled down at them. "I drop in and who do I find? Colin Burmy?"

The headmaster looked stunned. "Jeremiah Rapture? From hunter's school?" Mrs. Burmy nodded, remembering the face. Mathews scowled. What are you doing with the nazis? I thought you were in America!"

"Do you think I would really stay there? After the love of my life left? No I followed her and my heart here." Rapture responded.

"That doesn't exactly explain why you're a nazi…"

"Anyway," Rapture continued, ignoring the headmaster. "I am now a Colonel and will take this land of Australia for the fuehrer." He held out a hand to Mathews. "and my precious Kate for me." Mathews rolled her eyes. "No? look you don't have a choice."

A second man jumped out of the back cockpit. He was tall, lean and fit the Aryan description perfectly. "Permission to start capture, sir?" He saluted to Rapture.

Rapture waved his hand at him nonchalantly. "Do as you wish." The soldier turned towards the destroyed cafeteria where many student still lingered. Suddenly, those students were grabbed and raised into the air by an unseen force. Rapture smiled at Mathews and the headmaster. "You see, I have become the head of the witch forces, quite an honor. How I would love to have this large supply of hunters for a new addition to my forces." Rapture grabbed Mathews and pulled her towards the jet. He spoke to the headmaster. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Amon leapt behind Rapture, drew his pistol and placed it to the back of the man's head. The witch soldier glared at Amon, sending out a wave of psychic energy towards him. Amon batted the energy away with a swipe of his glowing sword.

"Not so fast Amon." A voice came from their right. Amon knew that voice, it had haunted him for one hundred years.

"Van." He whispered in shock. He turned his head to see Van, not aged in the slightest, with his own sword to his throat.

"Surprised to see me? It is our hundredth anniversary after all."

-------------

**So what do you think? let me know, review!!! also i have a poll on my profile up if anybody cares.**


	2. devil's request

**Chapter Two:**

**The Devil's Request**

Amon watched helplessly as one by one the students and teachers, the ones he was sworn to protect, were hauled off to who knows where. The colonel, Rapture and his witch soldier cleared the area. It was just him and Van.

"I thought you were dead." Amon growled, still being held at sword tip.

"Me? Die?" Van burst out laughing. "You're too naïve, brother."

"I saw it happen, I collapsed and when I regained consciousness you were lying on the ground and your body was cold!" Amon gripped his pistol and sword tightly at his sides.

"How about you ask a different question." Van suggested. "It will lead to the same answer." He prompted.

"Alright then, why are you working for the nazis?" Amon demanded, irritated with van's games.

Van smiled. "That was the question I was looking for! Do you really think I would work under crazies like them?" Amon gave him a look as if to say 'and your not crazy?'. "don't give me that, these people are mental cases. The only reason I'm here is because Master told me to."

"Who is your 'master'?" Amon asked.

"The most powerful witch in the world, he wants to rebuild his coven, so he sent me here to gather him some powerful witches." Van's eyes lit up as he spoke of his master. "You are on his list, my, my Amon, what's your power?"

"I haven't awakened, and I wont." Amon didn't like where this was going.

"Other than you," Van continued. "He wants four more members. I have to search them out according to their powers. You should be happy to be chosen, there are many benefits to becoming a member."

"Is not dying one of them?" Amon asked sarcastically. "As you can see, I already have that one."

Van glared at him. "Don't be a fool, you are the way you are because Master wills it."

"I'm sick of this." Amon whapped his sword into Van's, knocking it from his grasp. "I bet I'm still stronger than you!"

Van grinned. His image suddenly dissolved into a mass of water closely in the shape of his body and it flashed forward through Amon in less than a second. His body reformed on the other side of his 'brother'. Amon sunk to his knees. Blood matted his clothes as he hit the ground.

"You were saying?" Van said.

-------------

Amon awoke to fuzzy dark surroundings. He felt as if someone had struck him with a million knives. He blinked open his eyes to see gray horizontal bars, no wait, they were vertical he was just laying down. Passed the bars he saw a city. He also heard voices.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" A girl's voice asked.

"To hell if I know, he's supposed to be the headmaster's bodyguard, right? He'll be fine and get us out of here." a male's voice answered.

Amon sat up slowly. "Who are you?" He asked. He turned to look at the boy and girl.

"I'm Robin Sena, year three WHAA transfer from WHA Italy." The girl answered, she looked young to be a year three, Amon thought.

"And I'm Sakaki Haruko, year four WHAA student." The guy answered.

Amon gained his bearings and realized that the three of them were locked in a jail. Suddenly, a voice boomed in their minds. "Staff and students of Witch Hunter's Academy Australia, you have been captured. Surrender your loyalty to the Fuhrer if you wish to live. Don't think of escaping, before we took over your little school we gained complete control over this country, there's nowhere to run. Don't think of fighting us, we've brainwashed a large group of you, you have no comrades." The voice disappeared at the sound of a click.

Sakaki grabbed the barred door and it swung open. "Why would they free us?" He asked. "They must be stupid.

"They want us to kill each other." Amon answered, getting to his feet. "They made it so we can't trust one another."

Robin shot Sakaki a smug look. "It's a smart idea."

"So what do we do?" Sakaki asked Amon.

"We do what we have to." Amon stared the two down. "You are with me now, that means your facing death. We're going to find their leaders and take them out." He pointed to a sword sheathed on Sakaki's belt. "What weapons do you have?"

"Just the crappy one we get from the academy." Sakaki shrugged. "At least it has orbo compatibility."

"I left mine in my dorm." Robin said when Amon turned to her. "But I use a craft."

Amon sighed at the lack of resources. "That will have to do. First we should find the headmaster, he may be old but he still is a powerful hunter." He needed to get as many allies as he could before the other side got a hold of them. Amon motioned for the others to follow as he snuck out the door and darted behind a nearby building.

How long it had been no one knew, they continually snuck around …wherever it was that they were. It was a city, but instead of everything being close together everything was spread out. They never spotted anyone, it was like a ghost town. They were told that they were still in Australia, that meant that everyone was still there, but were they spread out throughout the continent or were they all in the same area?

Soon the sun began to set and they decided to spend the night in one of the houses. It was a two story house with a porch, plain, simple, and abandoned next to a hill and surrounded by trees. Where had the people who lived here gone? Cautiously, the three entered the building. Empty, just as they thought.

"Robin, you said that you use craft, right?" Robin nodded. "Then would you seal the doors and windows from intruders." Robin nodded a second time and did as she was told.

"Hey, check this out!" Sakaki called from what appeared to be a living room. Amon started towards him and saw that the room was full of screens. On one screen it showed two girls and a guy walking through a city, on another was a group of five boys fighting each other, some of the screens showed an empty scene of a field of town. "I know these guys, they're in some of my classes!" Sakaki said pointing at the screen with five boys.

"It looks like someone was watching us, that means-!" Realization hit him and he swung around at the sound of a scream coming from the upstairs. Amon sprinted up the stairs to find Robin standing over two scorched bodies. "What happened?" He asked.

"They jumped out at me and I burned them, was that bad?" She asked.

Amon bent over the bodies and was able to make the nazi symbol on one of their arms. "No, you did fine." He reassured her. Cautiously, he peered into the other rooms and found that there were no more guards.

They returned downstairs and examined the screens. "Are we looking for anything in particular?" Sakaki asked.

"The headmaster," Amon answered. "As I said before."

"The headmaster? He's right there." Robin pointed at the screen in front of her. Amon and Sakaki rushed over. The headmaster, Ms. Karasuma, Michael, and a blonde girl were walking through a empty city.

"Hey doesn't that building look familiar?" Sakaki questioned, pointing at the edge of the screen. Sure enough the building looked exactly like the one that they were in right then.

"C'mon!" Amon motioned for the students to follow as he raced out the door. The headmaster and his group were heading in his direction and halted when they saw him. Amon stopped too and called to them. "Headmaster, sir!"

Unfortunately, Robin and Sakaki didn't get that they were supposed to stop too. Robin kept running forward but turned her head back to see what Amon was doing and tripped over a root, sending her to the ground and began rolling down the hill. Sakaki ran after Robin as she continued rolling, tripped himself and was sent rolling right into her.

Amon brought his hand to his forehead in embracement and shook his head. The headmaster's group just stared at them with blank expressions.

"Aww! I landed in dog crap!" Sakaki shouted and began trying to wipe it off of his jacket. Robin yelped an 'Ew, gross!' and leapt away from him.

Amon cleared his throat loudly. "Headmaster, sir, are you all right?" He asked the expressionless leader.

"Yes, I'm quite fine." He answered, giving Sakaki and Robin a strange look. "What a team you've put together, Amon."

"They were all that was on hand." Amon answered quickly and glared at his comrades, who were now chasing each other up the hill. "Any way, we need to focus on the matters at hand."

"Yes, yes very much so." Headmaster Burmy agreed.

"Before we begin making plans of what to do next, shouldn't we find out if these people are under the Nazi's control?" Ms. Karasuma suggested, eying Amon suspiciously. Everyone froze upon hearing those words, they seemed as if they hadn't even thought of that.

"We've been together the whole time, so we know that neither or us are under mind control." Sakaki said, pointing between himself and Robin. "What about you guys, how do we know that you're not being controlled?"

The blond girl spoke up. "I resist Ms. Karasuma's mind work all the time, so I doubt I am."

"Yes, and I have been with Dojima and our headmaster the whole time as well." Michael explained. Amon and Karasuma had nothing to say, Amon knew that he was with Van before joining the other two in the cell. Everyone eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"If I were under mind control, I would have killed these two by now. They obviously wouldn't have been any use to me." Amon said, pointing at Robin and Sakaki. He stared at Karasuma who had not yet made any notion of confirming her loyalty. "Ms. Karasuma?" He asked.

"I have no proof, other than the fact that if I were under don't you think I'd kill the headmaster while I had the chance" Karasuma said, but Amon thought otherwise. She seemed nervous as he continued to stare at her.

"Ms. Karasuma, are you sure you're not with the enemy?" Amon asked.

"What makes you say that?" Karasuma's voice betrayed her words, it was shaking. She began to sweat.

"I was just thinking about what Dojima over here said, that she resists your mind craft." Amon started pacing slowly closer to the teacher. "Wouldn't you think that the nazis need someone like you to perform the mind control?" Karasuma glared at him.

"I suppose so."

"What did they promise you? Eternal life? Stronger powers?" Karasuma's eyes widened. "Did someone say that his master wanted you to rebuild his coven?"

"How do you know about it?" Karasuma asked darkly. "Why would he offer it to you when you're not a witch?" The others gasped upon hearing this.

"That doesn't matter, what does is why you decided to listen to him." Amon demanded.

"Why?" Karasuma said this as if it made perfect sense why. "I want to live forever, of course! I'm already getting older and what have I got? Nothing!"

"Wait." Robin's voice was barely heard. "Did you say 'coven'?"

"Yes. My brother said 'coven'." a voice came from behind them. It was Van. "What of it?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Van?" Amon asked.

"Karasuma here sent me a distress message through her mind," Van stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "now be quiet and let the young girl talk."

"I want to know what you mean by 'coven'. The last witches coven was destroyed three hundred and twenty years ago." Robin glanced warily between Amon, Karasuma and Van.

"Is that what they teach you here?" Van mused. "Yes, three hundred and twenty years have passed since coven sank in the dark. Or say they thought. My Master survived, and he calls on me to rebuild his coven. Ms. Karasuma's powers here are not for the main branch but she will still get many benefits." Van grabbed Karasuma by the hand and thy both disappeared in a torrent of water.


	3. memory

So i know this is on hiatus but this chap has been done for a loooong time and i don't have anything else to upload after a month of not writing anything at all. I've got more of a plan with this story now but i am still pretty much winging it there probably wont be another chapter for a while but i must warn you things have been becoming very sexual very fast (which for me is suprising) and possibly may end up changing the rating. this chap doesn't gett bad bbut what i have of other ones is getting there.

i love writing this story but since i dont have a plan it is staying on hiatus. i honestly may not update for a year but more likely within a ffew months. who knows? i've been busy. really busy. but im slowly gaining time back.

I'd like to hear some feedback, even though about five poepl read chap two. id still enjoy a review from one of you pwease?

**

* * *

Chapter Three:**

**Memory**

"Seriously, what the hell's going on?" Sakaki muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Amon whispered in response.

After an amount of time deliberating over what to do the group moved back in to the house behind them. They set up a night watch shift so they could get some rest and Amon was the first to stand guard. He couldn't help but think about what Van had said. He was one of his master's 'Chosen'. but what was so special about that craft that he was supposed to have?

He stared at the many screens displaying the nearby areas of the country but his eyes drifted out the window and stared at the moon. One thing he had always thought was that the moon looked like an eye.

"_It's like God is watching us, even in the darkness of the night."_ He heard a woman's voice in his head. Amon never knew who had told that to him or when but it had always stuck with him.

_He turned his head to face the woman speaking._ The memory was hazy. He remembered being with her often but couldn't get a clear view of what she looked like.

"_I'm sorry."_ Amon remembered saying as he held her in his arms, she was injured. She was injured many times from many things. For some reason he felt responsible.

"_Amon."_ Amon closed his eyes to take the memories in. _"Amon."_

"_Yes?" He opened his eyes and rolled onto his other side to face her._

"_Do you really think we can do it?" She asked._

"_What 'it' are you referring too?"_

"_Can we, ''we' as in the Coven, change our past."_

Coven? Amon blinked open his eyes and glanced around. The moon cast eerie shadows across the floor. 'we as in the coven'? He was never in a coven. He never knew anyone in one. Who was she?

_Who is she?_

"_Amon!" _

_Her eyes shone with worry,_

"_Amon? Are you sure this is alright?"_

_Compassion, strength, _

"_You know I don't have to answer that question, Amon, you know the answer."_

_Determination, love._

She had green eyes. So she loved him but Amon couldn't remember staying with any woman for very long. Not even his mother.

"Amon?" Amon jumped, realizing that this sound was not one from his memory, and turned to face the speaker.

Green eyes. She had green eyes. "Robin?" His reply came out shaky.

"Oh, um, 'Mr.' Amon I mean…" She muttered and looked away. The girl seemed very uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he asked, getting over the initial shock.

"It's my turn for night watch." Her eyes reminded him of hers'.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to get any sleep anyway." Truthfully he didn't want to trust a third year to keep watch.

"Then…what am I supposed to do?"

Amon sighed and closed his eyes. _A black dress._ "Do whatever you want."

She shifted on her feet awkwardly, probably unsure of what to do. Robin gazed up at the moon and spoke softly. "I always thought that the moon was like God's eye watching us and keeping us safe even in the darkest nights."

Amon froze. "Wh-what did you say?" He turned back towards her.

Her face grew red. "ah, I know it's dumb but it's comforting."

A silence followed.

"If you're going to stay here anyway then why don't you sit down." Amon said, though he knew it came out sounding more like a command than an offer, and patted the section of wood porch next to him.

"Um, okay." She mumbled and sat down next to him.

He couldn't help it. Amon kept his eyes on her, looking for anything that might prove to him that she was not the girl from his memory. One thing was for sure, she wasn't very old and if this memory was that foggy then it couldn't have been from her lifetime. But it was so…weird.

She was doing all she could to not look at him. _I'm probably creeping her out._ He turned away and she sighed.

Maybe…he knew her mother? Maybe her mother was who he was remembering and she just looked like her. It would be weird if he randomly started asking about her mom though…

"You look familiar."

"You've probably seen me around campus before." She muttered in a tone that was unmistakably annoyance.

Amon turned towards her. "No, I mean-" When he turned he misplaced his hand on the his coat and slipped. And fell. Right into her.

She shouted and pushed him away, jumping to her feet. "What the hell!"

Sakaki came running out of the building. "What's wrong?"

Amon winced at the look Robin gave him, so full of anger. "Why don't you ask him?"

He didn't know what to say, so he awkwardly defended himself. "I slipped! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Robin inched towards Sakaki, who seemed to be understanding (well, understanding from her perspective) what had happened. "Haruto…"

There was a pang in his chest, when had she started calling that kid by his first name? He didn't miss how she placed her hands on his arm, clutching t him for protection.

_He could feel her hands on his arm. He felt empowered by her want for him to protect her._

His glare reflected Amon's memory. Sakaki turned and ushered Robin back inside with his hand low on her back. It was such an intimate gesture and it bothered him.

_Since when did they get close?_

Amon sighed and placed his face in his hands.

_Maybe they had already been close._

"Why the hell does it matter?"


	4. Amnesia

**Chapter Four:**

Whatever the reason, Amon couldn't shake the way he felt seeing the two of them together. The next few days they spent heading to the coast to help the headmaster escape. Sakaki kept himself between Robin and him at all times. The two, he had found out, were an item.

The more time he spent near them, the more he remembered the girl.

At night they would whisper to each other until they fell asleep.

The more time he spent near them, the worse he felt.

This girl had been his lover. That much he had gathered.

If those kids were lovers…He needed to stop imagining things like that. Those two were just kids after all.

But Robin was so similar to _her_. And if she somehow was the same person…He imagined his lips on hers, hot in their embrace. He imagined he was the one she whispered to at night. He knew he was being a complete pervert.

And she knew it to. Robin noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her, she probably thought he was undressing her with his eyes. If so, she would be right.

She glared at him and turned away. He turned his eyes back to the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw Sakaki tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

_She giggled as he tucked the strand behind her ear. He felt a smile creep on his lips as he pulled her underneath him._ Still her face wasn't visible.

From the corner of his eye he saw her whisper in his ear.

_She leaned up towards him to whisper in his ear. "Van's jealous that you're spending all your time with me."_

"_Van's my brother, he'll get over it." his words were muffled from speaking into the crick of her neck. "If he wanted to spend his time like this that would be weird."_

The headmaster nudged Amon, and glanced between him and Robin. "I know what that's like." He murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amon muttered.

"Of course. It's rough, really, but who knows? Maybe you might still have a chance with her."

"A chance with who?" Michael asked, breaking the silence of their whispers.

"It's nothing." Amon snapped in a hushed tone.

"Amon's having girl trouble."

"I am not!" but by this time Dojima, Robin and Sakaki had all turned their heads to hear what was going on.

"How could he be thinking about a girl at a time like this?" Michael thought aloud. Robin heard this and turned red, ducking out of Amon's view of her. Sakaki huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Michael, I thought guys always thought about girls." Dojima said.

"I can always think about girls." The headmaster added.

"Anyway, who's the lucky lady?" Dojima asked.

Sakaki glared at Amon.

"I don't know." Amon muttered.

"A secret admirer? Those can be so very exciting!" That damned man continued. "Please tell us more about her. We've got nothing better to do."

"It's not a secret admirer." Amon sighed. "I can't remember her."

"That's weird." Michael mumbled.

"Yeah, Amnesia's cliché." Dojima complained. Robin peeked around Sakaki again to shoot her an annoyed look. "Fine, we'll help you remember her. What was she like?"

Amon stayed silent, debating whether or not to talk. "She was very caring, she worried too much about everybody else and tended to forget about herself. " He couldn't fight the smile that crept on his face. "She had these funny little quriks, and the cutest expressions. It was like how people awe over how cute dogs are when they do silly things, except it was all the time for her. She would find joy in the simplest things and she always knew just what to say. She was terribly stubborn but so am I. she was pure like an angel and then like the next second she could be so damn sexy. I know she was beautiful, but all I can remember are her bright green eyes." After he finished, he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm a sucker for green eyes too." The headmaster mused.

"Ew. I would've never pegged you for the romantic type." Dojima looked at him as if he were something along the lines of moldy bread.

Sakaki looked sick. Obviously he didn't believe Amon's story for a second. Yet Robin, peeking around him, watched Amon with those eyes, longing to say something.

What surprised Amon the most was that she did. That night when they stopped to make camp, Robin waited until it was his turn for watch. "I know how you feel."

Amon was startled by her voice. He glanced up at her from were he sat, rested against a tree. "About what?"

"Today, that woman you were describing…" She spoke softly as to not wake anyone else. Amon flushed and turned away, embarrassed about what he had said that morning. "I have amnesia too."

"You do?"

Robin sat down beside him. "That feeling…knowing that there is something that is supposed to be there, something important, and it's gone." She brought her knees up to her chest. "It's scary. There's a world of things that I know nothing about, that I should."

"And the memories haunt. They are just fragments of the whole picture, teasing me for that fact that I do not know the rest." Amon spoke. "Yeah, that feeling is all too familiar." He glanced over at her again. She was looking as if there was more she wanted to say, but didn't. She stood up and made her way back over to where she had been laying before.

Amon sighed and closed his eyes, wondering just what it would be like if she really was the woman in his memory.

* * *

"What have you been doing?!" Amon awoke to Sakaki shouting at him and shaking him awake. He regained his senses quickly, knowing that something was wrong. Where was Dojima, or Michael, or the Headmaster?

Amon jumped to his feet. His eyes quickly glancing at Robin's, whose eyes were filled with worry and fear. They had been attacked and he had slept right through it!

Sakaki threw their things together. "Come on! They went this way!" He shouted, pointing to the east. Amon and Robin hurried after, deeper into the woods.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I'm finally taking this story off of hiatus! :D It's been a while since I've written WHR, I really miss it. I hope who read this will enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	5. Signs

**Chapter 5:**

**Signs**

Amon, Sakaki, and Robin crashed through the woods. They ran with desperation, weaving through the trees and foliage in search of any hint at a trail. Amon had already drawn his blade and his pistol, ready to fight for the safety of those he had let slip through his fingers.

He froze. The other two skidded to a stop just as he began to speak. "I hear a motor, a car motor." Amon glanced to the left. "This way!"

They ran until they came to a ledge. The forest ended, the ledge slipping down into desert. Dust kicked up as a bus heading in their direction. Amon motioned for the other two to follow his lead.

Crouching down, they waiting for it's approach. "Robin, you blow the wheels with your craft. Sakaki and I will jump down there and disarm any of the enemy, give us support. We'll signal when it's clear."

Robin nodded. "Got it."

Amon turned to Sakaki, "got it?"

"Yeah."

Amon eyed the oncoming bus. "Now!" He and Sakai leaped off the edge, landing onto of the bus as it skidded to a sudden stop. Sakkai crashed through one of the windows. Amon followed suit.

The bus was filled with students from the Academy. They looked up at him with dead eyes, their faces painted in blood. It looked like someone had cut symbols into the faces.

A soldier came up on him, with a quick turn and well placed kick, he went flying back to the front of the bus. A quick count showed that their were only two of them on the bus. Sakaki and Amon handled them within seconds.

Amon tossed the bodies out the door and motioned for Robin. She carefully picked her way down the slope and ended up sliding all the way down.

"Amon!" He turned at the sound of his name, seeing Sakaki brining the headmaster off the bus. He was one of the few without a symbol cut into his face.

As they helped the others off, he knew he recognized the symbols.

"The seven symbols of the craft," Robin sounded surprised. That was it! Amon glanced around, the X symbol, the N, the goofy looking one, the almost C, the straight line…Robin was right.

What were they doing with the students that involved these symbols?

Amon shook himself. That didn't matter just then. He had to get them out of there. "Does anybody know how close we are to a shoreline? A dock?"

One student spoke up. "When they boarded us, I saw the map they were using. There should be a dock six miles south of here."

Six miles. That was do-able. "Alright, get ready for a long day." He motioned for the Headmaster, Sakai and Robin to lead the pack with him. He had a few questions to ask. "Do you know what they were doing, where they were taking them?" Amon asked in a low whisper.

"I haven't the slightest clue." The headmaster admitted.

"That's cruel, what they did." Sakaki said, glancing back at the students covered in their own blood.

"Trust me," Amon muttered, "it could've been much worse."


End file.
